


Somebody catch my breath

by Crab_Lad



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Arguing, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Minor, No Beta We Die Like Clones, Possessive Anakin Skywalker, Post Maul, Random & Short, Short One Shot, idk how to tag, uhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23828050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crab_Lad/pseuds/Crab_Lad
Summary: Obi-Wan is returned to Anakin after Maul captures him.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 116





	Somebody catch my breath

Ventress of all people had hailed his cruiser, claiming to have Obi-Wan with her. He hadn’t believed it at first. His master had gone missing when he chased after Maul. But then, Obi-Wan had entered the call, tired and beaten, far more than Obi-Wan had ever seen. Even worse than Kadavo. Anakin had met Obi-Wan’s eyes, and without his former master saying anything, had already commanded the surrounding clones to track down their signal. 

The trip was short, and soon enough, Obi-Wan came stumbling out of Ventress’s ship, making a beeline for Anakin. Those usually sharp blue eyes were cloudy, filled with pain so similar to his mother’s eyes that day on Tatooine. Obi-Wan reached out, grasping for Anakin. Helpless to do anything but, Anakin stepped forward, pulling his former master, his brother, his father, into his arms. 

Obi-Wan felt so small curled against Anakin’s frame, hunching over to make himself as small as possible, to push as close as possible. Anakin could feel him shaking minutely and ran a hand across his back. The clones mercifully looked away, understanding that there was a time and a place. He knew the 212th would want to see their General soon, knew how much Obi-Wan’s men cared for him.

But someone had hurt Obi-Wan. Someone had dared lay a hand on his friend. His grasp on Obi-Wan tightened, and he didn’t hear the small whimper of pain Obi-Wan let out. Heat coursed through his veins, something fierce and deadly. He wanted nothing more to find out where Maul was and tear him apart, his last two remaining limbs, for hurting Obi-Wan.

“Anakin," Obi-Wan pleaded, a whine clear in his voice as he slid back away from Anakin’s crushing grip. He seemed to flinch away from Anakin, from the fury radiating from the younger man. 

With a deep breath, Anakin shoved it down for later. It wouldn’t do well to hurt Obi-Wan for something he didn’t do. Especially since it was Maul he wanted to make suffer. How  _ dare _ he lay a hand on Obi-Wan. No one was allowed to hurt his family, not anymore. He wasn’t going to allow that to happen.

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan whispered again, hesitating as he stepped back into Anakin’s space. 

With another sigh, Anakin shoved his anger down tight, letting it simmer in the back of his mind for later. Right now, he would protect Obi-Wan. He would protect his master, his family.  _ His. _

“You should have waited for me, or called for my help,” Anakin hissed, pulling Obi-Wan with him and through the halls of the  _ Resolute _ . 

Obi-Wan scoffed in response, tugging his arms free from Anakin’s, “I can handle myself, Anakin. I had everything under control!” 

“Getting beaten half to death, lightsaber burns, and dried blood that looks a few days old doesn’t look like everything was under control to me!” 

His shout echoed through the halls, silencing all noise from the others around them. Obi-Wan flinched back, causing Anakin to soften, realizing that Obi-Wan was still on edge, even if he was trying to appear fine. 

He fidgeted for a moment, before finally pulling Obi-Wan into the med bay. He was going to sit there and make sure his Master got treated. After that, he would throw caution to the wind and actually  _ hug  _ the man until Obi-Wan let go. 


End file.
